


Criminal Anatomy

by ParisianAccident



Category: Criminal Minds, Grey's Anatomy, NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianAccident/pseuds/ParisianAccident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey's Anatomy/NCIS/Criminal Minds AU: Dr Arizona Robbins is the last victim in a string of serial kidnappings and killings that have crossed the Western US. She is single, blonde, beautiful and highly intelligent; the kidnapper's ideal type. FBI Special Agent Caitlin 'Kate' Todd and her team have been tracking the psycho for months. At every turn he has taunted the team and especially Kate. Will they find their kidnapper and more importantly his latest victim in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete fiction. My coauthor and I own nothing but the idea. Please feel to send us thoughts and feedback!

A/N: Def trigger warning. Kidnapping. Force. Violence. If you don’t get what Criminal Minds is about, don’t read this fic. And dear readers, yes we understand not all religious people, especially Catholic’s, are homophobic or have issues. This is one scenario, one character, and not representative of a whole in any way. Eventual Todd/Robbins.

 

10:24 PM Seattle, WA

 

“Robbins!! Hey, Wait up!!” the young pediatric fellow jogged down the OR hallway. 

 

“What is it, Karev? I’m busy.” Arizona walked briskly down the hallway, going over her last surgery in her head. “I just lost a patient, can you give me time to process?” 

 

“No, actually I can’t. I know how you work… you go shut down and cry. I’m willing to bet you’ll go home and drink, or find some chick to sleep with. You’re literally me, but in woman form.” 

 

“Thank you?” She said, glaring in his direction. Truth be told he was right, since returning from that trip to Africa, nothing had been like was before she left. After leaving Callie in the airport, and stepping aboard that plane, she had spent three years of her career helping underprivileged and those who would never get the help they deserved otherwise. She loved her work, and for a millisecond she would’ve flown back and ran back to the Ortho surgeon no question, but something stopped her. Her pride and her drive. After she arrived back in the states, the welcome back to the hospital was a cold one, Alex Karev was the only one seemingly happy to see her return. She’d spent many nights sleeping in her office, or crying to the Ped’s fellow, he knew alot more about her than she’d like. 

 

“Hello? Earth to Robbins…” she was suddenly snapped back to reality by the waving of his hand in front of her face. 

 

“Sorry… I was just thinking..” 

 

“Let me guess…”

 

“Shut up, Karev…” She mumbled, as she stepped onto the elevator, making sure not to make eye contact as the doors closed. 

 

\------  
10:27 PM. 

 

Walking back to her office her mind was clouded with the memory of that first night she had to work closely with the Ortho surgeon after arriving home. She began to gather her things, locking up her office for the night as the memories flooded back in.

“I have nothing to say to you…”

 

“Calliope…”

“NO!... no… you do not get to ‘Calliope’ me… and expect me to melt and run back into your arms. No… You chose to walk away, you chose to stay in Africa, I never heard the first thing from you. Its almost as if you disappeared, honestly? If you had’ve, I’m not so sure that I would’ve noticed, much less cared.” Callie crossed her arms and glared across the room, she took a deep breath and began to speak a bit more calmly. “Look, you do amazing work, what you did over there will help those people so much, I’m proud of you in that aspect, but personally? I want to have nothing to do with you. I gave you my heart, all the love I could muster… and you still left me, I wish you the best. But please… stay out of my life.” 

 

Arizona stood still, holding back tears, feeling her breath hitch in her throat. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t move or breathe, any hope that she had of mending the relationship with Callie was gone. She watched as the other woman turned on her heels and walked out of her office, effectively walking out of her life. 

 

She shook the thought from her head as she crossed the main lobby, and through the doors towards the parking lot. 

 

He had been waiting in the parking lot near the surgeon’s car. While the woman was brilliant, like all his victims, she was also very routine-oriented. It was late enough there wasn’t anyone else around. Fortunately the grab would be made easier by the surgeon being distracted by her own thoughts. The van door was already open. It was seconds but he’d grabbed her from behind and pressed the gun he had in his pocket to her hip. 

 

“Scream and you’re dead.” He gruffly pushed the woman forward. She was too stunned to think of fighting. When she finally tried, it was too late. He’d gotten her inches from the van and shoved her in. She went to scream and felt a needle jab her. “That’ll keep you quiet.” Within seconds the shot took effect and Arizona was helplessly passed out. He tied her and put duct tape around her mouth after shutting the van door. “Such a pretty prize.” He smiled to himself as he drew the tip of his gun over her languid face.   
\---- 

 

B.A.U. Quantico, VA   
It had been months but it felt like a lifetime to Kate. Every few weeks another body would turn up with the same signature and a new text would hit Kate’s phone. The sick son of a bitch they were tracking took great delight in taunting the entire team but had zeroed in on Kate specifically. Spencer surmised this was due to the fact Kate was raised Catholic and his killings had religious ties, specifically Catholic. 

 

“Freakin...great. I mean I’m not devout now. I can’t change how I was raised. So, I just what? Accept these texts as a way of life until we get this bastard?” She hadn’t meant to sound so peeved with the young doctor. She knew it wasn’t Spencer’s fault. 

 

“Well, no and yes?” He looked confused. “You can change aspects about how you are as an adult based on how you were raised but you -” Before he could go on, she cut him off. 

 

“Spence, it’s okay. I wasn’t meaning literally change how I was raised. I…” she sighed heavily. “We’ve had psychos before who screwed with the team as a whole. I’m just not used to some sick freak targeting me. Well...not like this.” 

 

It had been a few months and four bodies since that first taunting text. ‘Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been seventeen years, six months and twelve days since my last confession.’ An unknown number sent it a few days after the third victim was found out of their killers current seven. ‘Who is this?’ A few minutes later the text back was simply ‘I have taken three lives and will continue unless Agent Todd stops me.’ She shuddered. It turned into full-blown shaking when she realized the length of time specified in the text was exactly how long it had been, on that exact day, since she herself had gone to confession. Hotch said it was actually a good thing the unsub tied himself to Kate. Anyone on the team, really. 

 

“It doesn’t feel that great. And knowing this person has combed through my life to that extent...” she felt bile rising as the reality fully hit her. She was as much his victim now as the women he had taken. He had stalked them as he had Kate. The difference being, in some twisted way he was using Kate as some type of saviour. She alone was expected to stop him. 

 

“I understand, Kate. But by seeking you out, he is acknowledging he knows our presence. He is wanting to be stopped. Due to a similarity he sees with your religious ties, however far back they are, he sees you to be the only one capable of stopping him.” She sighed again. 

 

“So...basically just let it keep going?” Her boss merely nodded. She shook her head, wanting Aaron to grasp what he was asking her. In truth, she understood he, out of everyone on the team, knew how she was feeling. 

 

\------  
Seattle, WA.   
7:48 am, the next day. 

 

“Karev? Have you seen Arizona?”

 

“Nope… she missed rounds. She never misses rounds, I was gonna ask around, you’re the last person I’d expect to be worried though.” He said with a sarcastic smirk, he had grown protective of his mentor since her return, every chance he had to defend her, he usually did.

 

“Bite me, Karev… I was going to have her join me on a consult this morning, I saw her car in the parking lot, so I just assumed she was here.” Callie shrugged, looking back over her chart, “I’ll check her office, and try paging her again.” 

 

“She left last night, after surgery… I saw her head towards the lobby. Are you sure that was her car?”

“Yes… I know her car. You can’t mistake the bright red Volkswagon, with the daisies on the tail lights to be anyone elses.” Callie nodded, rolling her eyes. “The woman is an adult, but drives that thing. Something I never understood about her.” 

 

“Seems like you didn’t understand alot…” 

 

“Stay out of it, Alex…” 

 

“She’s my boss, and friend. And everyone took your side when she went to Africa, everyone has remained on your side since she got back, do you know how little she gets spoken to? Even in surgery… I have to be the buffer.” He asked, “I notice things, I might be an asshole, but I’ve got some sympathy in me.” He said, anger beginning to edge his voice. 

 

Callie waved him off as she headed towards Arizona’s office. As she reached the door, she found it locked, which typically meant she was in surgery or doing rounds, everyone locked their offices. She recalled seeing the OR board, and not seeing Arizona’s name anywhere on it. “That’s weird… She didn’t just… disappear out of thin air.” Callie said quietly to herself, as she headed to the elevator. Something made Callie feel uneasy, call it a gut feeling or something else, something was off. She headed out to the parking lot, looking for anything out of the ordinary around Arizona’s car, a note telling saying the battery was dead and she’d take care of it later, anything to give her an idea of where the perky Peds surgeon might be. She came around to the driver’s side, and stopped in her tracks. There in broad daylight, laid Arizona’s bag, pager, and keys. “Something isn’t… Oh…” was all that Callie could say in the moment, she took off towards the hospital, and immediately began to alert anyone who would listen. 

 

\------

 

B.A.U Quantico, VA

 

The texts kept coming after each body was found. She had resigned herself to the fate of her phone going off every time the plane touched down in a new location. This time, however, her phone went off while she was sitting at her desk typing a report. ‘Forgive me father for I have sinned. I have taken the most beautiful prize so far. A woman who saves lives is going to lose hers. But, she is more the sinner. She is a lesbian. It is God’s will I end her perversion and purify her.’ 

 

Her mind raced as she rushed, phone in hand, to Hotchner’s office. “He’s changed. He’s alerted me to his next victim.” She handed the phone over to her boss. He took little time to glance through it before calling everyone to the conference room. 

 

“Our unsub has altered his pattern. He’s texted Kate as he has his victim. Garcia, go through all databases for women matching our current victim profile throughout the entire western US. You’ll have to go over the last two week timeframe.” 

 

“Sure but that will generate a lot of names. Is there anything else that can narrow the list?” As usual, Penelope was already typing away in to her computer. 

 

“Search for surgeons or doctors. ‘Someone that saves lives,’” Kate quoted from the text. “And...a lesbian. I mean, I don’t know why someone would note that when filing a Missing Person report but maybe a girlfriend or wife would?” She felt like she was grasping at straws but with that information, within moments the blonde computer genius had information on their screen. 

 

“Perfect! All that gave us Dr Arizona Robbins. Reported missing less than 24 hours ago by her ex girlfriend. Location and all information being sent to your phones now.” Hotchner nodded. 

“Okay, wheels up in 30. We’re heading to Seattle.” With that, the team dispersed to gather their things. Working on this case, they’d all learned to keep luggage at the ready in their lockers. Like Reid, Rossi, Blake and Morgan, Kate had no one to report to on her leaving abruptly; no kids, no significant other. She could text her family from the plane but it wouldn’t really matter. Since she’d taken the job with the Bureau, her family hadn’t kept in close touch with her anyway. 

 

They all took a seat and buckled up as the private jet set off. As usual, Reid was buried in a book, JJ was looking over the case files with Hotchner and Morgan had his headphones on. Blake and Rossi were discussing wines while Kate kept looking over the taunting texts again. There was no use in replying to them. The unsub never responded. Sensing something was off, Morgan changed seats, sitting across from Kate. 

“Don’t let him get in to your head, Kate. He’s not worth it. Get in to his.” She looked at the strong man who flashed a gentle smile.

 

“I know, Derek. I’m trying. Just...knowing someone has gone in to my life like that,” she shook her head. He reached out a hand, squeezing Kate’s arm. 

 

“I get it. But if you let him in your mind, you can’t clearly find him. It’s hard and it’s easier said than done but you have to try. Remember, we’ve got to save Dr Robbins.” She drew a ragged breath but looked at the file. There was a sparkle in her eyes and an incredible smile on her face. She reread the article about the surgeon winning a massive grant and heading off to Africa. ‘The sick bastard took a woman who devoted time to helping sick Africans. He is...’ Her eyes closed as she tried shaking off the thought and hostility. 

 

“I will try, Derek. Thanks.” He took the small smile and nod as confirmation. That was the best she could manage and he understood. He moved back to his seat, putting his headphones back on and tuning out the world for a little while.   
As she woke slowly, she felt dazed. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep and wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep. Hotch was just hanging up his phone. Reid and Blake were playing a game of chess. She saw JJ was asleep as well. It was an unnervingly quiet flight. The quiet gave her too much time to think on what could be happening to their victim. None of the scenarios going through her mind were pleasant but, that was the nature of the job. While no one voiced it, she was certain she wasn’t the only one having these thoughts. 

 

Up to now, the unsub hadn’t raped any of his victims. But looking over her texts, seeing purify,’ she shuddered. They knew their victim was gay. The unsub specifically took her to ‘purify’ her of her ‘perversion.’ All she could think of were those stupid, drunk frat guys when she was in college. One of her friends was a very out lesbian. By association, everyone seemed to assume Kate was as well. 

 

She was leaving the party because it was simply getting too hot. Too many bodies in such a small space. That and the friends she’d come with had all scattered and left her to herself. As she was heading out, four drunk frat guys surrounded her. 

 

“Baby, you are too hot to be a dyke. Lemme take you upstairs and fix that.” He crudely grabbed his genitals. 

 

“Yeah. We can make you straight. You will love it. A regular little private party,” another called out. 

Initially shaken, it had worn off to anger. “Please! Fucking any of you would turn me gayer than you think I am!” Her shouting startled them enough she could push through and she took off running. 

 

“That’s it. Run, dyke! We’ll get you another time.” 

 

She hadn’t thought of that incident in years. Now, looking at the texts, her blood ran cold. ‘What if that sick freak thinks he can…?’ She tried to shake off the question, knowing it was far from helping the situation. Caring about the victim and playing ‘what if’ were two different things. ‘Up to now he hasn’t raped anyone, Todd. Just breathe. We’ll get there and find her.’ 

 

An hour later, the jet had landed and they were piling in to SUV’s. She was situated with JJ, Morgan and Rossi. Morgan hopped in the driver seat. She and JJ took the back so Rossi had shotgun. 

 

“You’ve been oddly quiet,” JJ pointed out. 

 

“Just a lot on my mind. How’s Henry?” Jennifer shook her head. 

“He is fine but don’t deflect. Our job is hard. This case is especially hard and the unsub has targeted you. It’s okay to not be okay, Kate.” She took a deep breath. 

 

“I know but I’m not the victim. Everyone is treating me I don’t know, like I am? It is all just a lot. I was thinking on the plane about what could be happening to Dr Robbins. She is our victim, not me.” 

 

JJ looked at her softly. “And he targeted you, Kate. No, you’re not there with him but he researched you. Maybe he researched all of us, but he’s been in contact - well, sort of, with you. That is a lot.” 

 

“Thanks, JJ.” She wanted to tell her coworkers the depth of her life but it was complicated. How do you just lay bare some parts? Faking her death to take down a terrorist, for example. Granted, her comrades had gone through a lot. This job was far dirtier than she first thought but she loved it. She loved putting her profile skills to work but the cases were often grizzly. It wasn’t something she was completely unused to. Her time at MCRT, while brief, wasn’t sunshine and roses either. 

 

Before she could think too deeply on her past employment and the friends she missed, the car came to a stop. “We’re here,” Morgan relayed. Wasting no time, Hotchner had the team head straight for the station handling Arizona’s Missing Person case. They were met by the commissioner herself. 

 

“Commissioner Boxer, thank you for letting our team join your investigation.” Hotchner was always the diplomat. Really, he’d all but insisted his team be allowed due to the nature of the case. The woman had no standing to disallow the help. Kate was taken slightly aback by the woman’s features. She couldn’t be more than 40 with incredible curly black hair. Noting her olive skin tone, Kate immediately thought the woman was perhaps of Greek descent. 

 

“It was rather thrust upon me, Agent Hotchner. However, if our Missing Person is tied to your potential serial killer case, we are more than happy to help.” The woman’s body language of course screamed ‘get the hell outta my precinct,’ but she wouldn’t treat fellow officers in that way. Her voice was raspy but calm. ‘Oddly soothing,’ Kate mused. “We have a conference room your team can utilize. Just let me know what all you need.” 

 

Hotch nodded. “Thank you. We will get ourselves situated and then brief your team. The clock is ticking so every second counts for Dr Robbins.” With that, the team set off toward the direction of the conference room the woman pointed to. 

 

“Whew, anyone feelin a little less than loved?” Rossi observed. 

“It is difficult for some places to accept our help,” Reid noted. 

 

“Especially when they’re really forced in to allowing us,” JJ countered. 

 

“Set up your things,” Hotch commanded as they all got inside the room. “It doesn’t matter how we are here or if we’re stepping on toes right now. What matters is we get our unsub and Dr Robbins.” The team went to the task of setting up laptops and iPads. 

 

\------  
Abandoned Warehouse,  
Seattle, WA

 

Pain. That's what Arizona felt. A throbbing that radiated all over her body. She tried to stretch but found herself attached to something, she fumbled with her fingers, touching cold metal. She realized she was sitting up. 'Its a chair...' She thought to herself, was this all really happening? Was it a bad dream? She opened her eyes, willing them to focus on her surroundings. She blinked repeatedly, moving her head slowly, it felt as though it was weighed down. 

 

"Welcome back, pretty girl..." Came a gruff voice from behind Arizona, "you're awake.." He came around, putting himself in her view. 

 

She blinked again, her blurry vision becoming a little clearer. She attempted to speak, but found duct tape across her lips. She wiggled her body, finding her legs and ankles taped to the legs of the metal chair, her torso held tightly to the back with a rope, and her arms taped and tied behind her. 

 

"You're pretty secure, beautiful... I don't see you getting out anytime soon." He smiled, dragging his hand over her cheek, she pulled away, looking at him with anger in her eyes. "Tsk tsk..." He shook his head, before drawing his hand back, and hitting her hard across the cheek, causing a whimper to escape her. "You'll learn... Pull away from me, and I'll hurt you." He smiled. "You need cleansing..." He said quietly, "you need to atone for your sins." 

 

She shook her head, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, more whimpers coming from behind her taped lips. She knew this couldn't end well, she'd see the stories on the news of the women disappearing recently. She knew that all of those had ended violently, fear overtook her as the tears continued.

 

\------  
B.A.U Team  
Seattle, WA

 

Kate’s phone vibrated. Another text had come in from the unsub. ‘Forgive me father for I have sinned. The pretty prize God has given me won’t stop crying. If only Agent Todd would stop me she wouldn’t be crying.’ The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up. “Hotch?” She walked over to her boss, handing him her phone. 

 

“Okay, another text. Morgan, patch Garcia in on this. See if she can triangulate anything. No doubt he’s using several disposable phones but there has to be something.” Derek nodded and immediately got on the phone to Garcia, putting her on speaker. 

 

“Your friendly neighborhood oracle of all things knowable and unknowable at your service,” the chipper blonde chimed. 

 

“Babygirl, Kate keeps getting texts. Hotch wants to know if you -” Garcia chirped before he could finish. 

“Consider it handled, mon amie,” and the line went dead. 

 

\---  
Abandoned Warehouse  
Seattle, WA

 

"There.. There.." He said quietly, leaning in and kissing her temple, "you're going to be my favorite project... I am really going to enjoy talking to Agent Todd about you." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to where her lips would lie behind the tape as he ripped it free. She yelped in pain, her cheek still throbbing from the slap across it. "Such beautiful lips..." He traced his finger over them slowly, mindful that she could bite him. He leaned down once more and pressed a kiss to her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. 

 

\---  
B.A.U. Team  
Seattle, WA

 

No one was certain if this would work but if there was electronics involved, putting Garcia to the job of figuring things out was always the safest route. Before Hotch could pass Kate’s phone back to her, another text came through. ‘Forgive me father for I have sinned. I had to punish the pretty PEDs surgeon. If only Agent Todd would stop me.’ He read the text but handed the phone back. A ‘ding’ on their laptops went off before Garcia’s face appeared times eight looking at them. 

 

“Hello my lovelies. I don’t have the exact location yet but when Kate receives an incoming text from unknown numbers, I am pinging the line backward. This time I got somewhere in the northern Seattle region. I know that doesn’t sound exactly helpful but, the more he texts, the more accurate we can get.”

 

“Good job, Garcia. Thank you for the update.” 

 

“Any time,” she smiled before killing the call. Hotch looked up. 

“I think it’s time we get let the police know our profile of our unsub and get them ready to move as well. We don’t know if he’s going to text Agent Todd again or how long it will take for Garcia’s process to fully work.” A few heads bobbed in a nod before Hotchner headed out to find Commissioner Boxer and let her know of their current progress. 

 

She listened as Hotchner relayed their current status. “I’ll gather my team so you can let them know the profile,” she stated before going to do so. 

 

The BAU team was standing at the head of the room when every on duty officer in the station came around. 

 

“The unknown suspect, or unsub as we refer to him, is Caucasian in his late 50s. He’s well-educated with a strong religious fixation.” Hotchner turned the floor over to his team.

Reid specified. “Not just religion in general, Catholicism. All of his victims thus far have been found with some form of Catholic iconography.”

 

“He won’t appear overly threatening. More than likely he’ll be thin and blend in with the crowd.” Morgan added. 

 

“He is studious. He knows his victims and their routines. Dr Arizona Robbins, his current victim, is his ideal type. Up to this point, he has not sexually assaulted any of his victims. However, he has given clues that might be in line with his plans for her,” Kate relayed.

 

“Any questions?” Hotchner asked. 

 

The team was surprised with Commissioner Boxer was the one to raise a hand. “Why do you think his M.O. has shifted?” 

 

Hotchner didn’t give anyone else a chance before answering. “He has contacted a member of our team directly. Given the sound of his texts, it seems Dr Robbins sexual orientation is of issue. We are not certain, of course. Any more questions?” He glanced around and saw no other hands. 

 

\------  
Abandoned Warehouse,   
Seattle, WA

 

She groaned, pulling her head back, and away from him. "S-stop.... P-please!!" She begged, spitting as if it would get his essence out of her. Once again the back of his hand came into contact hard across her cheek, she could taste blood. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, wincing as she realized it was busted. 

 

\-------  
B.A.U Team,  
Seattle, WA

 

Kate’s pocket vibrated. Without wanting to tip off any of the officers she was the person Hotch referred to, she got his attention with a motioning of her head. “Thank you.” With that, the team started to head back to the conference room. She jerked her phone up to read the text. ‘Forgive me father for I have sinned. I kissed my prize and she tasted so sweet. But then she recoiled from me so I had to punish her. If only Agent Todd would stop me, my prize would not be bleeding right now.’ Color drained from her. Horrible images flashed through her head. Anything from Arizona laying beaten to the woman bleeding from a brutal rape caused her to feel like she was going to throw up. She handed the phone to Hotch without explaining and he took it. 

 

“There is a high possibility our unsub has transitioned into a rapist. Our latest text implicates Dr Robbins is bleeding. It could also mean he’s slowly torturing her or beating her.” 

 

Seeing Kate’s distress, JJ added, “On a positive, we know Dr Robbins is still alive.” She nodded and forced herself not to mentally add ‘for now.’ 

 

\------  
Abandoned Warehouse,  
Seattle, WA

 

"You're a tease, Dr. Robbins..." He snarled, standing up and wiping his hand over his face. “You enjoyed that, and you know it. Because deep down, you know you’re wrong for your life choices.”

 

“Wh-What life choices?” She asked quietly, clueless to his motives. 

 

“You… you know exactly what I’m talking about.” He nodded, allowing his eyes to wander over her body. “Your kind… its an abomination.”

 

She looked at him, her mind still reeling and attempting to make sense of what he was saying, “I… My kind?”

 

“Man shall not lie with another man, as he does his wife.” He said through gritted teeth, as he pulled a knife from his pocket. Arizona gasped, and flinched. “Don’t worry…” He whispered, waving the knife in the air, before cutting her shirt off of her, leaving her in simply her bra. “I’m just getting you ready for your cleansing..” 

 

\------  
B.A.U. Team,  
Seattle, WA

 

The team kept working and less than an hour later, another text came in. ‘Forgive me father for I have sinned. I touched my prize and liked it. She is an abomination, I know that but she is soft in all the right places. I am truly thankful for this prize.’ 

 

At that, Kate rushed her phone to Aaron then ran to the bathroom. Their monster was crossing lines. Almost before she could get into a stall the vomit hit the back of her teeth. She doubled up, retching into the toilet. Without hesitation, JJ and Blake had rushed after Kate. The woman hadn’t closed the door behind herself so both women rubbed her back. Unsure what the unsub sent, neither risked saying anything for a moment. 

 

“Let it out, Kate. Just let it all out,” Blake finally soothed. Saying ‘it will be okay,’ or what not seemed stupid and incorrect. How would they know if it would be? Perhaps the unsub just sent a video of himself killing their victim. Neither woman stayed long enough to hear Hotch report what was sent. 

 

A few more minutes and her entire stomach contents later, Kate reached out and flushed the toilet. She stood, shaky and both women backed out of the stall. “H-he texted he had touched her. I-it could be innocuous but I have a sick feeling it’s not.” As she headed over to the sink, neither woman knew what to say. 

 

She washed her hands and then took extra water, rinsing out her mouth as best she could. Taking a few moments, she tried to breathe. Maybe he hadn’t gotten that far yet? But would they save her before he did? She felt ice hit her again at the internal question before the three headed back. 

 

\------  
Abandoned Warehouse,   
Seattle, WA

 

“My… My cleansing? What does that… What are you going to do? Please… I… I’m a doctor.” 

 

“Oh, I know… “ He grinned, as his hands roamed over her skin. “You save people… children, in fact, which is part of why it sickens me that you’re allowed to practice medicine. These poor children, being treated by you… a lesbian.” His hands stopped, cupping each of her breasts, “Dr. Robbins… you will be my Mona Lisa… my Starry Night… You are the reason I was sent here to do his work.” Arizona winced at his touch, turning away so that she didn’t have to look at him. “Look at me, doctor…” He grasped her chin, turning her to face him. Her eyes closed, new tears rolled down her face, he drew his hand back once more, landing solidly against her skin, causing a loud cry to come from her lips. “I SAID LOOK AT ME!” He screamed, as her eyes fluttered open. “You’re making me very angry, Dr. Robbins… and when I’m angry, I’m not as…expedient in taking care of my business. I’m going to make you suffer even more.” He growled, applying a new piece of duct tape over her mouth, “I’m going to make sure that you never make it out of here alive.” 

She couldn’t help the sob that escaped her throat, though muffled by the tape, she knew he heard it as he began to walk away, she heard him stop abruptly and turn back towards her. She glanced up, only to see him draw back his hand again, before things went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any feedback is love. This work has been transferred from fanfic.net for personal reasons.

B.A.U Team,   
Seattle, WA

 

Their pace was quick enough but just as they rounded the corner, Derek and Aaron were running toward them. “Garcia got a hit off that last text. Smithfield and Lex. An abandon warehouse.” The women all turned heel and started running with them. Hotch went in and let Commissioner Boxer know. She quickly called up staff to assist the team. Within minutes everyone was headed out to the address. 

 

Kate’s heart hammered in her chest the entire ride. ‘Can’t this car go fucking faster?’ she screamed inside. Her mind flooded with the absolute worst which oddly, wasn’t finding the surgeon dead. It would be finding her brutalized and clinging to life. The scars of what that monster did forever able to torment her.

 

Every second ticked by like an hour but less than thirty minutes later they were coming to a stop at the address. Everyone got out quickly, guns drawn. Kate led the brigade. It was her who had to stop that psycho, according to him, and she’d be damned sure to do it. 

 

Hotch went to pull the woman back thought against it. As the team splintered off in the dark warehouse, Kate was not the one to find their unsub, that honor went to Morgan. Lights were bobbing as flashlights were scanning for any sign of their victim. Kate almost dropped her flashlight as it hit what appeared to be their victim unconscious and tied to a metal chair. Her heart hit the floor as she feared the woman was dead. She ran over and fortunately noted the woman was breathing. “Hotch! We’ve got her. Someone call a bus.” She turned her attention fully back on Dr Robbins. “Dr Robbins? Arizona? I’m Agent Caitlin Todd with the FBI. Yo-” she was stopped by the woman slowly waking and looking terrified. 

 

Incredible, crystalline blue eyes quickly shifted when they landed on the letters ‘FBI’ on the vest the woman before her was wearing. She also noted the brunette seemed to be moving about untying her, not tying her up further. “This is gonna hurt. I’m sorry,” she reached the tape on the woman’s mouth, pulling as quickly as she could to keep the pain minimal. Arizona winced but didn’t cry out. 

 

“Th-thank you,” she stammered. Her body, her mind, everything was just done. When Emergency arrived, they gently carried the woman and laid her on the gurney. Her body still felt on edge after everything, the only thing seeming to calm her down was seeing Agent Todd by her side. She watched as they began to load her into the ambulance, and get her situated. She attempted to call out for the agent, but found her voice too weak. 

“Dr. Robbins… you need to keep the mask on…” 

 

She pulled at the mask away, and pointed towards the woman who pulled her from her own personal hell. “I need her…” She whispered. 

 

The EMT nodded, understanding what she meant, turned to call out for the agent. Kate seemed to know all on her own, and came to the opening of the ambulance, standing at Arizona’s feet. “I don’t know if you want me to…” she shook her head. “May I come with you?” She looked at the surgeon gently.

 

“P-Please?” she nodded a yes, new tears beginning to fall. 

 

Kate nodded and reached for the fragile woman’s hand. “I..one moment. Let me tell my team?” It was more a pleasantry than really asking. She quickly went over, letting Hotch know what she was going to do. He was going to argue but realized how valuable the interaction could be. 

 

“Okay. If you need a break, we’re booked at the Hilton on 5th. I’ll send you the information. I will see you in the morning, Agent Todd.” She turned back and quickly returned. The gurney was situated. She sat on a small ‘Jump seat’ she thought it was called. “I’m back,” she smiled gently, taking Arizona’s hand again.

 

Arizona had closed her eyes for a moment while waiting for Agent Todd to return, she flinched again when the vehicle shifted as Kate climbed aboard, she opened her eyes, and attempted to smile, only to wince in pain. “You’re back… Thank you.” She said quietly, she squeezed the woman’s hand with all the energy she had left. 

 

Kate kept her smile in place and kept hold of Arizona’s limp hand. “Nothing to thank me for. It’s my honor. Um...we’ll need to interview you and such - later, of course. So, if you are connected to someone, it might make the process less...arduous?” Being in the presence of such an educated woman, Kate made sure to use a larger vocabulary than she normally would. 

 

Arizona nodded slowly, she knew she’d have to talk to someone, in her mind she was hoping it would be the woman holding her hand. “I… I don’t have… Dr. Karev is the closest thing to a friend I have.” She hung her head, as she began to cry more. “I… I don’t have many friends, its a long story, I’m not sure...not sure anyone would’ve cared what he was going to do to me.” She reached with her free hand and wiped her eyes, noting the pain in her cheeks, and across her nose.

 

Kate saw Arizona wince as she touched her cheek. Her heart broke hearing what the woman had to say. “I assure you I very much care, Dr Robbins. This case became very personal for me. In a strange way, you and I are bound to the same man right now. I am sorry for that…” she paused. “But I doubt I’m sorry crossing paths with you. The manner it’s happened, however, I wish wasn’t so.” Her gaze, and attention, remained completely on the blonde surgeon. 

 

She looked back towards the woman, “Please call me Arizona…” She spoke quietly, her voice still weak, she flinched as the ambulance seemed to be hitting every pothole in the city. “I… May I ask you, your name again? I… I think you’ve told me already, but… I can’t recall it.” She noted how caring the agent seemed to be. “Who was he? The man who had me? Did you get him? He said he was going to kill me… He wanted to cleanse me.” She blinked back more tears, recalling the events that had led to this moment. “What did I ever do to deser-..” She trailed off, overcome with emotion. 

 

Kate simply listened as Arizona spoke. When the surgeon stopped, she took it as a cue to interject. “I am Agent Caitlin Todd. You can call me Kate. No one ever does anything to ‘deserve’ that. Even Hitler,” she shook her head. “I personally did not get your assailant. Agent Derek Morgan found him and yes, he’s very much in custody now. “I am so, so very sorry for what he did and said. I,” she took a deep breath. “I found you. I knew the team I work with would find him. I don’t know anything yet apart from the psychological profile we came up with. My focus right now is you.” She squeezed the woman’s hand gently, wanting to reassure her someone was very much in her corner. 

 

“I… Thank you.” she nodded. “You found me? I know you were the first person I saw, after… I mean, he… he hit me and that’s the last thing I remember.” Arizona leaned back, relaxing her head against the soft pillow, she still felt on edge. Adrenaline and fear coursed through her, she knew that much, and she knew when that wore off, things would feel worse. “Can you make sure the hospital uses the utmost discretion when we get there? Please? I work with these people...I have to face them every day.” She asked, rolling her head so that she could see Agent Todd in her line of vision. 

 

Kate nodded. “We’re not going to SGMW, actually because you work there. Yes, there is HIPPA, but we are well aware that gets violated daily. We’re heading to Seattle South hospital. I...will stay with you as long as you want or need me to.” 

 

“Okay… good. That’s… good.” She nodded slightly, “Please stay… I need someone, and you… you saved me. I want you to stay.” she offered a half smile, “My head hurts.” She said quietly, as she felt the vehicle come to a stop.

 

“I’m sure your head hurts,” Kate agreed. “Right now, I’m not going anywhere. I am assigned to you 100 percent. Whatever you need, I’m here. And apart from the job aspect, like I said. I feel you and I are bound, at least for now.” 

 

“Bound because you found me?” She asked, as she felt them begin moving once more. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.” Arizona frowned, “I’m sorry… I am usually a little more adept, and not so…so… confused.”

 

“You don’t have a thing to be sorry for. During this entire case the unsub had been texting me directly after a body was found. With you, he changed and texted as he was..." she paused, trying to think of a word. "As he had you. It's rather complicated for the moment to explain but to me, I see us as being bound together."

 

"I... I see." Arizona nodded, she squeezed Kate's hand, looking down and studying the lines on her skin. 

 

“You just rest, Arizona. We’ll be at the hospital soon. Um...about that. Were you conscious the entire time everything transpired?” Kate felt nervous asking, knowing what would be coming. Even if Arizona were alert the whole time and denied anything sexual happened, a rape kit would still be requested.

 

She leaned her head against the pillow, and closed her eyes. "Every single time I close my eyes, I see him." She shuddered. She listened as Kate stumbled over the question. She opened her eyes, and looked at the agent, and shook her head. "He administered something with a syringe, when I tried to fight him, I... I woke up in the chair. And I'm not sure how long I was out before you...." She trailed off, "before you found me."

 

Her worst fear had been spoken. She nodded. “Okay. It’s generally wise to um, do a rape kit, just in case.” Out of nervous habit, she chewed her lower lip. 

 

Arizona's eyes began to glisten with tears, "I... Do you think he..." She shook her head, shivering, she looked down and took notice that someone had put an FBI jacket over her. "He cut off my shirt... And... Touched me. I mean... I don't want to even think that he..."

 

Kate moved slightly, placing her free hand on Arizona’s shoulder. “I...don’t know. I hope not. I am so, so sorry.” Images of what could have happened flash in her mind again but she forced herself to focus on the woman before her. Those blue eyes held her, captivated her. 

 

She looked back to Kate, and wiped her eyes. "You'll stay with me.... While they... Can you? Please? I can't do it alone." 

 

“Absolutely.” She nodded fervently.

 

"Okay... Good." She nodded, and released a sigh of relief. She held as tightly as she could to Kate's hand, glancing down and staring once again. She took note of the bruises appearing on her wrists and forearms, "How bad does my face look?" Arizona asked quietly, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. 

 

She thought over the question for a moment. “You look like you’ve been through Hell,” her voice was soft. “But everything looks like it should heal pretty quickly. I mean, I’m not a doctor,” she smiled, hoping Arizona would get the joke. Her heart was breaking for Arizona. She didn’t know why but she longed to make her smile, even for just a moment. 

 

Arizona forced a smile, chuckled lightly, and nodded. "Ah... Thank you for your honesty. Hopefully you're right." 

 

Kate’s smile deepened, causing her dimples to pop slightly. “If not, you still look beautiful.” She wasn’t sure why making the woman smile felt so needed to her. Even through the bruising and lacerations, the surgeon did look lovely. It struck Kate as strange since she had never really looked intensely at women before. 

 

\---------

 

Arizona flinched when the ambulance made a turn and stop. She knew they were at the hospital, simply from the abruptness of it. She squeezed Kate's hand, and held it tightly as the doors swung open, and the EMTs rolled her out, calling out the injuries sustained and everything they'd administered in the field. She felt Kate's grip loosen, as the doctors seemed to push their way to the gurney. "Sh-she has to come with me..." Arizona pointed, her voice full of fear. 

 

The doctor looked surprised at the request. Kate said nothing but flashed her badge. “I’m part of the investigation.” The sandy-haired doctor nodded. “Alright, if that’s what our patient wants.” They resumed moving to a secluded area. Given the nature of what had transpired, instead of going to an open bay, Arizona’s gurney was rolled in to Trauma 1. The doctor set to taking all pertinent information down. Kate stayed by Arizona’s side, holding her hand.

 

\------

 

After what seemed like an eternity and never-ending questions, Arizona found herself alone in the room with Kate. "They said next was the actual exam..." She sighed, "I almost don't want to know... If he...." She she more. 

 

Kate took a deep breath before speaking. “I know. I...can ask they not give you the results? If you really don’t want to know?” After she said it, she wondered how plausible that idea really was. If he had raped her, they’d put her on all sorts of medication just to be safe. However, she was exposed and wounded so they’d have to put her on medications just for those things. ‘Shit! If he did...they’ll put her on The Morning After pill for sure. That would be a dead giveaway...’ She flushed, angry at herself for not having a solution.

 

"No....no." Arizona waved Kate off, "I would find out eventually, and I wouldn't want to wonder the rest of my life. I'd rather know, and deal with it, go through therapy or whatever." She shook her head, thinking for a moment, "besides... There's no telling what I've been exposed to wherever he had me. I have open wounds, so..." 

 

“I understand,” Kate nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before a new doctor came in. 

 

“Dr Robbins? I’m Dr Kerry Weaver. Given the nature of your injuries, I’m going to be taking over for Dr. Harrison, if that’s okay with you?” 

 

"That's...fine." Arizona nodded, offering a polite smile to the new doctor, she pointed towards Kate. "I... She's staying with me, if that's okay. I requested that she stay. I can't... I can't do this alone." 

 

The red-headed doctor nodded. “If you’re comfortable with that, that’s fine. Just to confirm for myself, you understand this exam will be thorough including a vaginal exam and rape kit?” Kate gently squeezed Arizona’s hand and rubbed her thumb over the woman’s knuckles. 

 

"Yes, I understand." She nodded towards Kate. "She told me I would need that, and I figured I would, given the fact that there are moments I can't recall, or was unconscious." She looked to Kate, squeezing her hand in return. 

 

Dr Weaver nodded again but had an expression on her face Kate couldn’t read. It was soft yet seemed quizzical. “Alright, thank you. Once we complete this you’ll be taken to Radiology. Your labs are still pending, just to keep you fully informed. I can start when you’re ready.” 

 

"I'd like to get it over with. So, we can start, I'm ready... I just want to be able to relax." Arizona spoke quietly, new tears forming in her eyes. 

 

Her brow furrowed slightly, pain and sympathy shining in Kate’s eyes as she looked at the resigned surgeon. Her mind flashed on the article, the image. The life that seemed to sparkle in her eyes even in an image, simply wasn’t there and Kate’s heart was breaking for that. 

 

“Alright. Do you feel you are able to stand?”

 

"I do." Arizona nodded, and scooted to the edge of the gurney as Kate and Dr. Weaver moved to help her stand. She wavered only a bit, but stabilized. She held tightly to Kate's hand and looked to Dr. Weaver. "Okay...I'm good." She half smiled, as she took a deep breath, flinching slightly in pain.

 

Dr Weaver grabbed the camera. “We will start with the external examination. If there are bruises or lacerations, we need to document it.” She was certain the blonde surgeon was more than aware of the protocol, but explaining things in advance seemed wiser to the doctor than not. Realizing this meant Arizona would have to remove her gown, Kate kept a hold of her hand but looked away to give the woman some sense of modesty. 

 

"I understand..." Arizona nodded, she knew the protocol, and reached to untie her gown with her free hand. "I... I know I'm bruised, just from what I can see here." She held out her arms, knowing she pulled Kate's hand along with her. She noticed the agent looking away, "hey... You saw me at my worst when you rescued me, you don't have to..." She squeezed Kate's hand, silently asking her to look at her. She opened her gown, and nodded to Dr. Weaver to go ahead and begin. The aching in her head told her that her face looked worse than Kate could have explained, the pain across her chest and stomach told her that there was more than a bruise here or there. 

 

Heat rose to her cheeks as Kate turned her head, looking in Arizona’s eyes. ‘She’s just like any other victim we’ve had,’ she reminded herself. Over the past few years, she’d gone through a lot that had changed her. She was certain Gibbs wouldn’t even recognize her now. She smiled softly. “I’m sorry. I just...if anything did happen, I didn’t want you feeling like I was just another person staring at you today or something.”

 

"You're not 'just another person', looking at me." Arizona smiled weakly at her. "You're my own personal hero. You saved me." 

 

She blushed deeper. “I-I’m not a hero,” she shook her head. “I...am just glad we found you.” She didn’t feel like a hero. It was just her job. She didn’t want to discount the surgeon’s feelings but at the same time, she didn’t feel heroic. 

 

"I'm glad you found me too." She nodded, new tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned her attention back to Dr. Weaver who was examining her bruises, she remained stoic as the doctor snapped photo after photo. She watched as she noted on a piece of paper where certain lacerations and contusions were, before moving on to a different part of her body. Arizona held open the gown, allowing her to continue, blush crept into her cheeks as she looked back to Kate, keeping her gaze. She was scared and embarrassed, but something about this agent kept her grounded and at peace. 

 

Never letting her gaze drop, she smiled gently before reaching out softly and wiping a few tears from Arizona’s cheek. “I’m so, so sorry, Arizona.” She wanted to say more, comfort her better, hell, make the whole situation just not happen. Kicking herself internally, Kate knew she simply couldn’t do any of those things...or at least a few, for the moment. 

 

"Dr. Robbins? If you're ready, we can go ahead and do your physical exam and get you off to radiology." Dr. Weaver spoke, placing the camera and other items on the counter. "Looks like these injuries might be more than just cosmetic, I want to make sure you don't need any sort of repairs. Okay?"

 

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, as Kate and the doctor helped her back onto the gurney. 

 

"Aside from general soreness, does anything hurt?"

 

"Um... My head... And my abdomen. Everything hurts, Dr. Weaver." She frowned, "I know that doesn't help you..." She shook her head, before lying back. 

 

“I understand. Is there any place that seems to hurt more than any other?” She gently inquired as she jotted down notes. Again, she had that confusing look on her face Kate couldn’t quite read. 

 

"My face and my head hurt the worst, I guess", Arizona nodded, "he hit me, multiple times across the face, but my head hurt when I woke up. I'm not sure if it's from whatever he had in the syringe or just him being less than a gentleman in dragging me back to his... Wherever he had me." She shuddered, picturing him, the angry expressions that seemed to remain on his face for the most part.

 

Dr Weaver made more notations and nodded. “We will hopefully find out soon enough what he injected you with. We are done with the cursory examination if you’re ready for the vaginal exam?” She was unsure why, but Kate felt herself blush deeply. 

 

Arizona took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, go ahead... I just want it to be over with." She turned and looked to Kate, keeping her eyes on the agent, as Dr. Weaver began prepping her for the exam. 

 

The doctor set to getting her things as Arizona put her legs in the stirrups. Kate bit her lip, looking gently at Arizona. “I…” she stopped herself. Really, she couldn’t think of what more to say in this moment. 

 

“If you’d like to know?” Dr Weaver took the pause in Kate’s sentence to interject. “I’m not seeing any outward signs of assault. Do you wish to proceed with the full exam?”

 

Arizona gripped Kate's hand tighter, thinking that "I" was her offering to leave. She looked back to Dr. Weaver and nodded, "please proceed, just in case... I... I need to know for sure if he did or didn't." 

 

Dr Weaver nodded her understanding and pulled the tray of instruments closer. “I will be as gentle as possible.” She reached for the KY Jelly first to help ease the speculum in. “Can you take a breath for me and let yourself relax?” She waited for Arizona’s pelvic floor to drop with relaxing before going further.

 

Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to relax completely. It took more than a few tries, but eventually she seemed to fully calm herself and her body. 

 

Kate stood beside her the whole time, hands still together. She knew it should feel foreign, holding a stranger’s hand, but it didn’t. ‘We’re bound together,’ her own words ringing in her head. She kept a gentle smile on her face the entire time. “I was going to say that I feel like I should say something or distract you but I can’t think of what to say.”

 

"It's fine..." Arizona said quietly, "you being here is enough. You're keeping me very calm." She smiled up at the agent. "Please believe me when I say that."

 

Kate blushed again. “If you’re sure.” Dr Weaver glanced up, again that look on her face. “If you’re ready, I’ll get the speculum in?”

 

She looked to Dr. Weaver and nodded for her to go ahead. "I'm ready..." Arizona closed her eyes and took another deep breath as the doctor began her examination. She held tightly to Kate's hand, and waited for the doctor to finish. 

 

Dr Weaver set about her task and tried to make it as quick and painless as possible. “We will get the samples to the lab as a ‘Rush’ and get back to you. As I said, on just general inspection, I found no signs of sexual trauma or tearing. If that helps, any?” The doctor called for her CNA to take the samples to the lab. 

 

“I...am sorry,” Kate reiterated.

 

Arizona reached to wipe the tears rolling down the side of her cheeks, and shook her head. "You don't need to apologize... I'm sorry." She nodded, then looked back to the doctor. "That helps some..." She spoke quietly, and leaned back against the pillow. 

 

“Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, Arizona. Not a thing.” Kate shook her head for emphasis of her words. 

 

"I feel like I did. What did I do to deserve this? Any of this. I'm sorry for crying, for... I don't know, being so weak. I wasn't raised to be like this, I was raised to be stronger." She nodded, and looked back to Kate. 

 

Kate squeezed the hand she was holding and shifted slightly. She looked gently but firmly in to Arizona's eyes. "You were attacked. I'd be in hysterics, personally. And again, you didn't do anything to 'deserve' this. No one does. You are an incredible woman who saves lives. You went to Africa to save children there! That is beyond incredible, at least to me." 

 

Arizona looked at Kate, slightly taken aback by the firmness in the agent's voice. She blinked and nodded, letting her know she understood her completely. Blush crept into her cheeks as Kate brought up her trip to Africa, "I...they needed help...I was the one to do it. Doesn't make me amazing." She shook her head. 

 

“And my finding you doesn’t make me heroic, not to me. But doing what you did, that is amazing in my eyes.” There was a softness to the sentiment. 

 

“Agent Todd, might I have a word?” Both women looked slightly startled for a moment. Kate, at least, had forgotten Dr Weaver was still in the room. She nodded and walked over to the doctor who escorted them outside. 

 

“I will be back. They’ll be coming to take Arizona to Radiology. I just wanted to say if I didn’t know any better, you two seem like a very sweet couple.” The woman gave Kate no time to respond before she headed off. Kate stood there, stunned. She shook her head. ‘A couple?...I-I’m not gay,’ she thought. Taking a few more moments to think that through, Kate finally turned and headed back in. 

 

“So, um, Dr Weaver was just letting me know they will be taking you to Radiology soon.” There was still a deep blush to her cheeks over what the woman had relayed. 

 

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, "you'll wait for me to come back, right?" She asked, "they typically... It shouldn't take too long." She took note of Kate's expression and the redness in her cheeks. "Are you okay?" She asked. 

 

“Of course I’ll wait. I uh, I’m fine. Just warm in here,” she lied. The new light she was viewing their interactions with suddenly had the agent very conflicted. 

 

Arizona reached for Kate's hand once again. "Okay..." She looked at the agent somewhat confused, knowing there had to be something more. 

 

She blushed harder holding Arizona’s hand. ‘Stop it, Kate! She’s been through enough, just hold her damn hand,’ she scolded herself. 

 

Dr. Weaver came back in swiftly, "Dr. Robbins? We're ready to take you up to radiology... As soon as they're done, we'll come back and go over all your results. Okay?"

 

Arizona nodded a silent yes, as they began to help her into a wheelchair and roll out of the trauma room. She looked back to Kate for one more calming expression, before leaving the room. 

 

Standing alone, Kate had nothing to distract her racing thoughts. ‘I’m not gay,’ she shook her head. ‘Granted, I haven’t been out with anyone lately, but this job is demanding...’ She sighed heavily. She didn’t need to defend anything. ‘Me thinks the lady doth protest too much...’ Lost in her own thoughts, she was suddenly jarred back to her situation when Arizona was wheeled back. 

 

"Miss me?" Arizona attempted to play off a half smile as a real one as she came back into the room. Kate and the nurse helped her back onto the gurney, as they waited for Dr. Weaver to come in with all the test results. 

 

She nodded. “I did. How did your scans go?” 

 

"They were scans?" She shrugged, "more pictures of me than I wanted or needed, but... If it tells us I'm okay, then.. I suppose it's worth it." She smiled at Kate once again. 

 

“Did they tell you the results? Or no, I guess it gets read by a radiologist?” Kate’s blush lingered. She felt discombobulated. Why did what the doctor suggest seem to unsettle her so deeply? 

 

"The radiologist said that Dr. Weaver would be able to tell me what they looked like. I'm a doctor, you'd think I'd be able to rattle off my injuries to you. How many people do I work in a day, that...." She stopped herself, feeling herself get upset again. "I just feel so... Useless and weak." She shrugged her shoulders. "Can I ask you something? Who reported me missing? Who... Missed me enough to look for me? I don't have many allies." 

 

“The Missing Person report said a Dr Callie Torres. She listed herself as your ex?” She knew questioning that was silly. She was still reeling from her exchange with Dr Weaver to fully be well, Kate.

 

"Ca-Calliope?! Are you sure it was Callie? I..." Arizona shook her head, "I thought she hated me.." She mumbled, leaning forward, she put her head in her hands. "Do they know you found me, yet?" 

 

“We didn’t directly alert anyone but there’s been media coverage.” Kate gave a half-smile. “And I’m quite sure. I can show you the report if you’d like? Oh, and no they didn’t show your face or anything specific. Hotch - er, Agent Hotchner gave a quick statement to a local outlet and it went national.” 

 

Arizona nodded simply and silently, "media coverage... Wonderful." She sighed.

 

Kate took Arizona’s hand again to soothe her. “I-I’m sorry. The man that took you was a serial killer we’d been tracking. The media called him The Crucifier? Anyway, the unsub had multiple victims and Agent Hotchner had to relay he was captured and his latest victim was found alive. Other details weren’t given such as your name. I...well I guess in a way they don’t know you specifically were found unless they followed the case and knew his time frame? As in, he would generally kidnap a victim and hold her for three days before killing her.” 

 

"I... I hadn't followed all the details. I knew he was... I knew he kidnapped and killed women, but I didn't know the time... I... How long did he?"

 

“Two days, judging by the report. Your parents were notified,” Kate nodded. “Other than immediate family, given the nature of things, we don’t alert anyone else. I can lend you my phone to call if you’d like?”

Arizona shook her head, "no... No not yet. I'm.. No." She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when Dr. Weaver knocked and opened the door. She looked back to Kate and settled back against the bed. "Well?" She questioned, simply wanting her results, so that maybe sleep would come to her soon.


End file.
